Untold
by johan4ever
Summary: The untold and AU happenings of Alice in Wonderland Underland . Based off of 2010 movie. Mostly going to be short HatterxAlice drabbles. More drabbles coming soon!
1. Angel

**Just saw Alice in Wonderland yesterday and got inspired to write some little drabbles about some Alternate Universe stuff... almost all of these drabbles will be HatterxAlice, since the movie practically begged the fanfiction community to write a different ending. However, most of my drabbles will not be about an alternate end, but rather, some little scenes that I've been thinking about (that could happen either while Alice was in Wonderland for the second time or after she returned for the third time). Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet, this is strictly movie-verse. So...yeah. I have about 10 ideas for all these drabbles, but if you have more you'd like me to write about, tell me in a review. Also, I'm sorry if my ideas turn out to be like someone else's on fanfiction here... these are all from my head (I'm not stealing!). Ok, done ranting now. On with the first drabble!**

* * *

_***Angel***_

The Hatter let his gaze wander to the ground where he had collapsed to his knees. He had tried to hold on to Alice as she disappeared, but his grasp wasn't enough to keep her from going back to her own world. Knowing she was gone made his legs feel weak, and he had fallen to his knees with a broken heart weighing him down.

For a moment, his mind was blank, unable to comprehend anything even if he tried. This feeling quickly passed and was replaced with a single pensive thought. The Hatter lifted his eyes to the sky where Alice had disappeared, and he realized why Alice went up to the sky rather than simply disappearing where she stood.

She had come from above. Above Underland. In a way, she was an angel who had come from heaven. Even more so, she was _his_ angel-- the one who had tried to save him when he was in trouble, the one who brought him back to reality when his insanity would take over his entire being. He had never realized it, but Alice had glowed. Her radiance, her white skin and golden hair, had illuminated Underland... and his heart.

But now his angel was gone, perhaps never to return. Looking back at the ground, the Hatter closed his eyes and pinched himself, hoping that it was he who was dreaming this time. He could only hope that he hadn't lost his angel, that he would wake up and find her presence filling his heart once more.

* * *

**Man, I'm bad at making this not cheesy. =P I promise some of my other ideas are better than this, but this is one I just had to get out there to get started. Reviews are lovely. **


	2. Hands

**Drabble #2! Sorry for the long wait. I was honestly 99% done with another drabble, and my computer decided to malfunction and delete it. D: So, this isn't the one I had typed up before, but it's another idea I've been wanting to write. This one takes place during the movie when the Hatter is in the Red Queen's castle working on hats for her (just FYI). Thank you very much to everyone who favorited and/or reviewed the first chapter, and I hope you all like this one too. ^^ Oh, and just as a reminder, none of these drabbles are connected in any way. They're just random happenings that have no relation to each other.**

* * *

The Hatter had been working for hours on numerous hats of various shapes and sizes for the Red Queen when he heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up from his sewing machine, hoping that this visitor might provide some sort of company for him. After all, it was lonely working in that room alone, even though he could have contentedly worked on hats all day. "Come in," he called.

The door opened slowly, revealing a rather tall Alice in a red dress made from various curtains and fabrics from around the castle. She had that sweet, warm smile on her face, happy to see the Hatter again. Despite her current size, she walked quietly and gracefully toward the Hatter's table as he smiled back at her.

"Hello, Alice," the Hatter greeted her.

The blonde girl laughed, "It's Um now, I guess."

The Hatter's smile widened. "Right. Well, Um, it's good to see you... and to have company," he said.

Alice glanced down at the myriad of hats laying about the table and floor. She picked one up, analyzing it as she admired the creativity the Hatter had put into it. "You really like making hats, don't you?" Alice asked.

The Hatter's gaze shifted back to the sewing machine and to the hats splayed about his working area. "You could say that," he answered. His emerald green eyes shifted down to his hands, where his fingers were cracked and bleeding, and the bandages he had tried to make for the wounds were frayed as well.

Alice's gaze followed the Hatter's, and noticing his damaged hands, she took them carefully into her own hands. He flinched slightly, partially from pain and partially from not used to being touched so gently and kindly, especially by a beautiful girl such as Alice. His hands soon relaxed under Alice's warm, soft touch, and he let his hands linger in hers for a moment. Looking up, he noticed Alice had not been looking at their hands, but at him. As his eyes met hers, he took a step back, retracted his hands from hers, and exhaled. He had been holding his breath without realizing it, and he could tell that he was blushing a little from embarrassment.

His wild mind changed the subject immediately as he turned back toward the sewing machine. "Creating hats would be much more enjoyable if it weren't for _her_," his tone turned bitter. Suddenly, his green eyes shifted to amber, and he clenched a nearby hat, flinging it across the room. He had barely missed Alice, who's expression looked both shocked and worried.

"Hatter!" she yelled, stepping close to him again before he made another violent outburst. Taking his hands in hers again, she looked into his eyes as they shifted back to their usual emerald green. Those eyes closed momentarily as the Hatter breathed in and out heavily.

"Sorry..." he apologized quietly. He hated losing control of himself, especially in front of Alice. It made him feel even more foolish for loving her and thinking that she could love him back. But as her gentle hands refused to let go of his damaged hands this time, he considered otherwise.

* * *

**I liked writing this one way more than the first, just FYI. Hope the Hatter's outburst wasn't too random... Sorry, I'm not good at writing the insane part of him. D: And sorry if it ended kind of quickly. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this one compared to the first one, or just what you thought of this one by itself. Thanks for reading, and hopefully, I'll be able to get more of these up more often from now on. ^^ **


End file.
